1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to photolithographic methods within microelectronic fabrication. More particularly, the invention relates to enhanced performance photolithographic methods within microelectronic fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of fabricating a semiconductor structure within a semiconductor substrate, or another type of microelectronic structure within another type of microelectronic substrate, typically includes the use of a resist layer, that is selectively exposed and subsequently developed while using an exposure apparatus and then a development apparatus, to form a patterned resist layer that is used as a mask layer for selectively forming a particular semiconductor structure or a particular microelectronic structure within and upon the semiconductor substrate or the microelectronic substrate.
While the use of resist layers and exposure apparatus is thus quite common within the semiconductor and microelectronic fabrication art, the use of resist layers and exposure apparatus is nonetheless not entirely without problems within the semiconductor and microelectronic fabrication art. In particular, a proper exposure of a substrate having a resist layer located thereover within an exposure apparatus may often be compromised by spurious light effects. In addition, such compromised exposure in turn may lead to unacceptable resist features, such as improperly sized contact holes, that are formed from such compromised exposure of a blanket resist layer.
Various microelectronic structures, and related structures such as lithographic structures, for which optical considerations are relevant, are known in the microelectronic fabrication and generally related arts.
For example, van der Werf et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,140, teaches an optical component that may be used in an optical fiber telecommunications system, where the optical component includes an anti-reflective coating effective in the infrared region. The anti-reflective coating includes a number of stacked uniform layers having appropriately graduated indexes of refraction.
In addition, Miller et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,719, teaches a method for etching a portion of a thickness of a resist layer from over a substrate that is employed for fabricating a semiconductor structure. The method uses an infrared absorbing material that is incorporated within the resist layer, where an infrared absorption intensity of the infrared absorbing material provides a measurement of a thickness of the resist layer when etching the resist layer.
Further, Zheng et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,662, teaches an imaging member, such as a negative working printing plate, that may be thermally imaged absent conventional alkaline processing. To achieve the foregoing result, the imaging member uses an infrared absorbing dye.
Still further, Williams et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,518 teaches an imaging element, such as a photographic display imaging element, that may incorporate an invisible marking. Such an invisible marking may be effected using an infrared absorbing dye.
Still yet further, Weed et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,861,201, teaches particular photopolymer compositions that are optically sensitive in the infrared region. The particular photopolymer compositions include an infrared absorbing dye that is compatible with a hexaarylbiimidazole (HABI) photoinitiator.
Finally, Tao et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,949, teaches a negative working radiation sensitive composition that may be used within an imaging element. The negative working radiation sensitive composition includes a polymer backbone that incorporates a carbazole derivative.
Lithographic methods, lithographic materials and lithographic apparatus are certain to remain useful as semiconductor and microelectronic fabrication technology advances. To that end, desirable are lithographic methods, lithographic materials and lithographic apparatus that have enhanced performance.